<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Almost (Sweet Music) by Ambi_itus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631901">Almost (Sweet Music)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambi_itus/pseuds/Ambi_itus'>Ambi_itus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dating stage, F/M, Fluff, and some yearning, because we love to see it, but make it awkward and cute, just some teenagers having a tipsy fluffy good time, maybe a bit corny but idc, much fluff and much sweetness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:48:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambi_itus/pseuds/Ambi_itus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup and Astrid have their first proper date at the annual Ostara celebrations, and dance together for he first time. Takes place Spring time the year after the first movie.<br/>(inspired by the song Almost (Sweet Music) by Hozier, i.e. young hiccstrid anthem. i said what i said)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Almost (Sweet Music)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiccup &amp; Toothless sat off to the side of the Ostara celebrations. Toothless laid with his head on a log, feasting happily on a basket of cod, and Hiccup sat next to him with a small seasonal dish of rabbit on his lap, so far untouched, and a half tankard of mead, much more touched. The pair watched the Vikings drink, sing, and dance; the bonfire in the middle of the celebrations burning bright and dramatically so much so that Hiccup could almost feel the heat on his face from where he sat. Though he wasn’t so much as watching as thinking, maybe too much.</p><p>Since the cold season had started to slowly disappear (as much as it could on Berk anyway) Astrid and him had made a habit of flying together on the odd day. Nothing crazy, just dumb races and training together. He’d been impressed with how much she’d already learnt when he’d been out for the two weeks following his fight with the red death last year; in no time she and Stormfly were zipping across the village and keeping pace with the only Night Fury on the island that most would agree was a boast worthy feat. </p><p>“We’ll have you beat getting around this island in no time” she’d teased at the time as they sat in the great hall, smiling up at her dragon, her braid fell over her shoulder when she reached up to scratch the nadder’s neck. Hiccup blinked and reminded himself to speak.</p><p>“Well I think we’ve got more where that came from” he teased back and Toothless nuzzled into his side, gaining him a pat on his head</p><p>At that she smirked at the dragon and cocked an eyebrow “oh really?”</p><p>“Yeah… I could show you, actually” he’d said, eagerness barely hiding itself “you and stormfly fly up to the sea stacks in the morning, and we’ll meet you there?” </p><p>Astrid looked from him to her dragon in consideration “sure” she spoke nonchalantly and stroked her dragons nose “don’t be surprised if you’ve got a thing or too to learn from us either” Hiccup just smiled “I’m looking forward to it”</p><p>From that point on it turned to routine. Hiccup would always start with circuits around the sea stacks when he and Toothless flew and Astrid knew where to find him. On the morning of Ostara they’d showed up before him, and they zipped between the stacks just short off the coast of Berk for what felt like forever. Hiccup wouldn’t have minded if it had been, and wondered if Astrid wouldn’t have either. He watched as they settled on top of the stacks eventually, and Astrid dismounted off Stormfly, scratching her lovingly on her crown. </p><p>“Nice one girl” she cooed “getting faster huh?” and got a squawk in response. Hiccup got off of Toothless and wiped his hands discreetly on the side of his tunic. His palms were sweating and it wasn’t from holding onto the saddle as they flew. </p><p>“When do you want to go back?” Astrid asked “your dad will want you today for the party won’t he?” </p><p>“He’ll want me out of the way” he said and Astrid pulled a face “training dragons doesn’t make you good at setting up parties” he held his hands up. Stoick had asked him for help, originally, but when he told his dad he had other plans he (rather embarrassingly) encouraged him to go off and do those. </p><p>“But… I wouldn’t mind going back, now or later” he said “...with you maybe?”</p><p>They had gotten closer since that time last year, with that Snoggletog past even more so, to a point where he felt secure that his affections were being returned - in the form of sudden kisses, shoulder punches and friendly teasing. That being said, they’d yet to go on a real date. The year before, his first invite to the sea stacks was supposed to be a date, but he chickened out of calling it that. She’d left the hall and he immediately cursed at himself “Dumbass” he’d muttered, and earned a humoured warble from the night fury. Whenever they met up for any other reason it wasn’t a date either, more just... keeping company - it was always nice to be in her company. After so many years of pining from afar, he could stand and be present with her, he could speak to her, and she would speak back, not as the grand Hofferson warrior he had thought her to be either. Just as Astrid. Not so long ago that would have been all he could’ve asked for, but with every shoulder graze, brushing of hands and dumb dragon race, he found he wanted more. Nothing much, just to dance with her and have it feel normal, on a holiday like Ostara it made sense too. He hadn’t any reason not to ask her. </p><p>Hiccup eyed her a little warily when she didn’t answer him straight away, unusually quiet. She kept her eyes on her dragon, as a smile rose on her lips “you’re asking me out?” </p><p>“...yes” </p><p>“Hm” she sounded amused “I figured we were already going”</p><p>“Yeah- me too, kind of” he reasoned poorly “I knew we’d probably... go together, but I don’t know… I figured I’d ask you this time”</p><p>Astrid turned from Stormfly to Hiccup and regarded him, her expression was teasing but somewhat touched.</p><p>“I’ll see you there” </p><p>***</p><p>Astrid was dressed as normal minus her pauldrons. Her hair was still worn in a braid, but not as usual. It was looser, with more blonde strands hanging loose and wavy around her face. What was most eye catching though was the dozens of tiny white flowers threaded through her flaxen hair from around her fringe to its ends. It wasn’t unusual for the girls and women to wear flowers for Ostara. It hadn’t been the first time Astrid had either, Hiccup knew that for a fact - she’d caught his eye on Ostara more so than any other day for as many years as he could remember. Looking at her now made him hold his breath. </p><p>He stood up from his seat with the intention of walking over but found himself stuck and admiring from afar. He’d ditched the fur waistcoat earlier, the bonfire had been enough to keep warm, but looking over at her he suddenly felt vulnerable and he wrapped an arm over himself. It was hard to remember that he wasn’t invisible in these crowds anymore, Astrid peered over and around the countless vikings till her eyes locked on the scrawny boy off to the side of the commotion, looking pink in the face and bewildered like he’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t have. Toothless warbled and smacked his rider on the back with his tail. Hiccup looked back at him and said something Astrid couldn’t hear, but the look on the two of their faces made her snort a little anyway. </p><p>Considering the holiday, Astrid had had mead too. The taste still lingered in her mouth, and made her body feel warm. She felt her stomach do a tiny flip when the chief's son waved low as she walked over. Normally a feeling she’d ignore out of embarrassment was embraced instead, and she walked up to him confidently with a flush of pink spreading across her own cheeks.</p><p>“Hi”</p><p>“You look beautiful” he said first, and blinked as he shook his head slightly “and hi”</p><p>Astrid she squinted and leant up close in his face, so close he subconsciously thanked Odin he hadn’t actually eaten that rabbit from earlier. She smirked at the growing flush on his own face that she knew had to be more than just nerves. </p><p>“You’re squiffy” she laughed. He absolutely was, “barely” he hiccuped. “Sure” her words were somewhat slurred, not so she sounded drunk, but enough that it was noticeable to him. Tipsy. Hiccup looked from where they stood to the centre of the plaza. The fire in the middle had significantly dimmed compared to when the celebrations began, but the music had grown louder. </p><p>“Dance with me” he spoke without thinking, maybe the mead making him a little more bold. He looked at her face and locked eyes with her for a moment, her blue eyes were glassy from the mead, but regarded him in a way he couldn’t explain with words. He held out a hand. “Will you dance with me?” he asked again, properly. The small sigh of relief that escaped him when she accepted his hand felt like a dead weight lifted “We need to have a talk” she started “about asking me such stupid questions” a smirk spread across her lips as dragged him into the centre to join the others, a big stupid grin grew on his own face.</p><p>“Yes m’lady” </p><p>***</p><p>He hadn’t had much experience with dancing, not to mention the music playing was extra loud to his drunken ears and he didn’t know where to start. Astrid took a hold of both his hands and dragged him along, pulling him this way and that, him following her and trying to keep up. This was a worry of his before, but her laugh and joyful looking face made him care less. He admired the girl in front of him, head empty of previous anxieties and most thoughts, and caught up with her in the fast strides of their dance. Hiccup and Astrid spun and stumbled around the floor together, laughing and clinging onto each other's arms so as not to slip from their awkward embrace. They were supposed to be swapping partners, but neither would allow the other to move too far away so anyone else could get the chance. </p><p>They continued to do their own thing, close to the crowd but half the world away at the same time, moving with each other to the ruckus. They spun around for the hundredth time, and Hiccup kept a tight hold of her hand as he took a berth backwards and turned her under a few times too many. She stumbled on a turn and doubled over to laugh into her hand, barely having enough time to compose herself before he pulled her back to him, where they bumped together and carried on moving. The time that passed felt like forever in a few minutes, and before they knew it the purple and blue hues of twilight above them had turned pitch black. Hiccup didn’t mind, and Astrid didn’t either.</p><p> </p><p>They carried on their capering till the bonfire in the centre started to die down, vikings started to dissipate from the centre and move to swig mead at the sides. The songs calmed, and the  young vikings slowed to sway to sweet music playing in the dark of the celebrations. It didn’t feel like the most natural or normal thing at all, he realised as she stepped closer and stood nose to nose, their faces barely inches apart. He realised: it felt like a bit of a dream. </p><p>The two of them turned gently, still drunkenly giggling and laughing like children at nothing in particular, their faces away from the light of the dwindling fire. Astrid turned her head and kissed him, so gently it was almost more surprising than when she grabbed his tunic and dragged him for one. He didn’t let that throw him off, and kissed her back as they moved quietly. Astrid pulled away, and sighed as she laid her head on his shoulder. He tensed a bit, hoping her closeness wouldn’t give away just how fast his heart was beating, and wondered if it was just him, or the drum of hers he felt too. “Alright?” she asked as he straightened himself up, barely a whisper. </p><p>He didn’t know where to start, he was more than alright. He was sure he was in love. “yeah” He said instead, breathlessly, and they swayed till the last note was played.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If things read a little ooc then it's cos a) i'm rusty, and b) didn't care that much and just wanted to write more tooth rotting fluff bahaha, nether the less I hope you enjoyed it! </p><p>Thank you for reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>